Stephan Trejo
"In a thousand years when the dust has left our bones...Will the people of this world Remember Your Name?" Trejo9.jpg Trejo7.jpg 'First Name' ' Stephan ' 'Last Name' Trejo 'IMVU Name' CaptainPuertoRico 'Nicknames' The Savage - MMA Fighting Name 'Age' Ark 21: 21 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4 'Weight' 225bs 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' *Confident *Talented *Calculated *Sarcastic *Cocky *Possessive Apperance Trejo4.jpg Trejo3.jpg Trejo2.jpg Trejo5.jpg Trejo11.jpg Allignment A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. High school grade College Student - Kasaihana University 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' Professional MMA Fighter 6-0 Fighting Record Contending Heavyweight Fighter 'Fighting Style' Trejo is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts and is proficient in many of Earth's, including but not limited to: Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan, Judo, Aikido, Ninjutsu, Karate, Boxing and even loose street fighting tactics. When temporarily blinded, he is able to still defeat lethal enemies, without even using his chi powers. He is also skilled in unique chi based techniques, such as the "Drunken style" that masks him from such things as a sixth Sense and telepathic reflexes. He also possesses infinite ways to kill a man, such as the Black-Black Poison Touch which uses his chi to kill anyone in the close vicinity. Trejo can locate different pressure points on a human's body; incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Breaker Fist Fist5.jpg Fist6.jpg Fist4.JPG Fist.jpg Fist3.jpg The Advanced Chi Manipulation with many abilities that he has possibly not yet learned, such as channeling the Breaker Fist chi into a ranged weapon, such as a gun or bow, to increase its striking capabilities; this technique is used both by Yao Fei and Stephan Trejo. By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic ancient knowledge of Shun-Shin and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "Breaker Fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, Trejo can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. Fist7.jpg Fist8.jpg Fist2.jpg fist9.jpeg fist10.jpg Trejo has complete control over his nervous system enabling him to deaden himself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which he bleeds. He also is able pass lie detector tests. After obtaining The Book of the Breaker Fist from Yao-Fei, Trejo has learned how to create various illusions and make his foes see what he wants them to see. He can use his power to temporarily fuse his consciousness with another person, resulting in a sharing of knowledge, emotions, and memories. At times, Trejo has absorbed energy directed at himself and channeled it to augment his own power. Ability to psionically tap and manipulate energy fields, most notable the electromagnetic field. Trejo can project his Chi into a ranged attack, sort of like an energy blast. Trejo can also transfer his Chi into other objects to accelerate them or give them more power. Capable of detecting energy signatures. Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action. Trejo has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. He can focus his hearing so intensely that he can hear sweat rolling down someones face. Trejo has the ability to sense the emotions/feelings of people and animals, can broadcast his own feelings in order to influence other people and/or animals emotions psionically. He can increase his speed allowing him to dodge or catch bullets. Without the use of chi, he can run up to 35 mph. With chi he can tun up to max speeds of 96 mph. Trejo can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from his body to protect himself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make himself more resilient against physical damage. fist11.jpg fist12.jpg fist13.jpg fist14.jpg fist15.jpg BYAHH.jpg If he sustains injury or illness, Trejo can focus his chi for the purposes of healing his injuries. On the brink of death after a battle, Stephan received a vision of Yao-Fei revealing that "the Breaker Fist is not a weapon but a force of will which could perform miracles including healing," saving his life. By focusing enough he can even purge his own body of poison, however Trejo experienced great pain in the process. Recently he has proven capable of healing himself almost unconsciously and does not feel drained in doing so. Trejo can also channel this energy into other people. His entire body is oriented to combat, enabling him to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. 'Weapon of Choice' Fists Allies/Enemies 'Background' Born in Kasaihana, no different than most of the children in Kasaihana. His father's name was Stephan and his mother's name Maritza. Both of his parents coming from a strong Mexican backbround, tracing both of their lines back towards the Aztec and Mayan time periods. The Trejo's had come to be a normal Middle class family for Kasaihana, seemingly being no different than any other normal family. For the first few years of Stephan's life, he grew up with his parents. Maritza had the job of an elementary school teacher, so teaching Stephan things to help his young education came easy. By the time Stephan was five years old, he had been able to read at a middle school level. He'd read books such as Great Expectations and even books like One Flew Over The CooCoo's Nest. But everything normal in his life changed when he was six years old. His parents had been out on the town in District Two with Stephan being babysat for the night. The couple was like any other married couple that needed a date night every now and then to help replenish their relationship. Unfortunatley for the Trejo family, on their way back home from their night; they got into a fatal car accident. Maritza died instantly on the impact with the opposing car hit against her side. Stephan's father died a few hours later on the surgery table with the doctors trying to fight for his life. A few months after living in foster care, Stephan's personality had quicken begun to change. He could no longer be the smart and nerdy child that his mother had raised him to be. His father loved boxing and tried to do all he could to help teach his young son about the art of hand to hand fighting. With being a small child, Stephan could never actually learn but could only watch. Well, after having quick run ins with older kids trying to bully him; his ability to turn the other cheek quickly disappeared. This later leads into the reasons why he has a quick temper to bullies and people abusing their power. He quickly earned a name for himself in the household he was in for his savage fighting style against people who bullied him. This attracted the attention of the man who ended up adobting him, Yao Fei. JustSave.jpg|Yao Fei Yao Fei saw a fire in Stephan that he couldn't see in any other kid. And with that, Yao Fei had taken Stephan out of the foster care system and taken custody over him. This had been a form of recruitment for a Tibetan group that focuses around the mystical martial art revolving around the legend of "The Breaker Fist." Cetain high ranked masters will go out and seek future recruits that have the potential to harness the power of The Breaker Fist. Once taken into the custody of Yao Fei, Stephan traveled to Tibet to begin his training in the Art of The Breaker Fist. Learning to become a master of this art takes years of training beyond that of just an everyday, Martial Art. The training consisted of learning the physical body inside and out. Learning every chi point, every joint, every inch of the body, etc. Throughout the years, Stephan had been forced to learn hundreds of different Martial Arts to learn to become the peak of pinical perfection. To further the knowledge of the human body, he had to master himself first. The training is never easy, and there were times when Stephan wanted to quit. But his mentor and master, Yao Fei would not let him. Out of all the masters of Breaker Fist, Yao Fei had been one of the rare masters. He always has a lide lesson and character building story to help aid each training day. Everything that Stephan did always had a reason and lesson behind him. Yao Fei was a hard and brutal master, expecting nothing but the best from his recruits. When Stephan first started there were one hundred recruits that worked with Yao Fei. This being a normal number of recruits to be put under the training of one master. But one by one, students would quit or for some, die from the training. This is something the Breaker Society had come to understand would happen. Stephan had been one of the stronger standouts of the group, understanding that "Friends" that he has one day could be gone in another. This unfortunately led to his personality unable to "open up" or keep people close to him. Anytime he could see himself building a friendship, it always ended with them quiting or dying. However, he had one friend and a Brother by Bond the Masters would always call them. Stephan and Bruce. With more and more recruits dropping out as the years carried on, Stephan and Bruce showed to be at the front of the pack in talent and potential to master The Breaker Fist. Yao Fei loved how the two of them were both friends and rivals. Little did the two of them know, this was loved because of the Breaker Society traditions. Once the recruits had all reached one of the climactic points in their training, Stephan had turned 18 years old. His body had gown to to a tall and muscular build; looking like the Peak Human Perfection he had been built to be. Six feet tall now, Stephan's Martial Arts capability had become stronger, swifter and more fluid than almost any other recruit in all of Tibet. The only recruit who gave him competition is Bruce. And unfortunatley for Stephan, Bruce was better. No matter how hard Stephan worked, Bruce always seemed to have the natural edge over the two. His speed seemed to edge out Stephan and his strength control always seemed to overpower Stephan in the long run. They sparred everyday and 3 out of 5 times, Stephan finds himself defeated by Bruce. Even though they kept a competitive rivalry and friendship, the whole "Who is Better" arguement never really became in issue with them. If Stephan had one thing over Bruce, it is that he was surely smarter. He may not have the Hand to Hand capability that Bruce has, but Yao Fei always noted that Stephan's calculative and strategic brain would be his greatest asset in battle. Which had been true. Everytime Bruce would beat Stephan, the young warrior would never let himself be beat by the same technique twice. This goes to show how many forms of Martial Arts and weaponry these two learned, that Stephan could be beat hundreds if not thousands of times but never be beat by the same thing. Throughout half of Stephan's 18th year of living, things had come to change once again. The Masters of The Breaker Society had come to graduate their successful recruits. Everyone who had succeeded in mastering their training, recieved the traditional graduation ceremoy. This led to both Stephan and Bruce recieving the signature Breaker Mask that comes from being part of "The Breaker Fist Society." This is a simple mask that covers the entire top half of the wearers head with long straps flowing down the back of the wearers head. The story of the mask travels through thousands of years in history and stories of honor. It had been instilled to them that recieving the mask had been a complete honor and a priviledge to wear. Few people get to come to wear this mask and to earn it, both Stephan and Bruce accepting the responsibilities that come with The Mask. Stephan's mask had been yellow, a color picking recieved by Yao Fei. It had been accustomed that the masters of the successful students recieve their mask and color from their master. Bruce on the other hand, recieved a pink mask. Yes, seemingly both recieving "funny" colors. But Yao Fei had come to show the two of them that these colors represented the true spirit of the warriors they are. It wasn't long after they recieved the masks that the true graduation ceremony had to take place. The secret behind the end of the standard initial training came a few days after the ceremory of recieving the masks. Yao Fei had come to both Stephan and Bruce that the true end, was a battle...to the death. Using everything they had learned to their use, Stephan and Bruce were forced to fight eachother till the bitter end; with one needing to die. This is to help awake the "inner spirit" of the warrior that helps make The Breaker Fist come alive. After all the knowledge and after all the training to become Peak Human Perfection, this is their final test. A bond created so strong to form "brothers" needed to be broken by one killing the other. This is the only way that one fighter can awaken this power. Following the theory of "Keep what you kill" it had been legend that through this battle, the winner would take the "spirit energy" of the loser and become The Breaker Fist. Testing ever fiber of a persons being, they would have to silence their feelings to take out a person they care about the most. Being put to the ring, Stephan and Bruce had to fight. Stephan had been reluctant at first, along with Bruce feeling the same way. But they both knew as well as any other, that it had to end with one standing over the other. And so their battle began... Stephan and Bruce.jpg Even with the two of them coming to blows, Yao Fei could tell that both of them were holding back. Those who watched could feel the bond between the two of them being so strong and almost unbreakable. The fight had went on for hours and hours. Staring at dawn and the fight continuing all the way into the dark of night. Finally, it came to a fateful moment that changed Stephan forever. Throughout the years of them sparring, Bruce had come to adapt at Stephan's ability to never be beat by the same move twice. And so it came to shock Stephan when Bruce went for a finishing technique that he had used one before. Out of reflex, Stephan had come to counter that technique and defeat Bruce. Once Stephan had come to win the fight, and he had been the one standing still; Yao Fai had been the one to see why. Stephan knows that Bruce had thrown that fight, and to this day Yao Fei will not tell him why. But like every fighter who completes this lesson, Stephan had awakened his "inner Spirt" and now the real training could begin. ChiTraining.jpg ChiTraining2.png After defeating Bruce, Yao Fei had begun to train with Stephan on a one on one basis. Reaching a new level of training, this began their "Chi Mastery." This is where Stephan began to learn how to control and master the awakened "Energy" inside of himself. This came with heavy meditation and training of controlling the energy in ways that could not be understood without the first level of training. This is why the masters whated their recruits to study and master how to be weapons of the human body. So when it came to control, they already understood how to get it done. For the next few years, Stephan and Yao Fei worked to get the mastery that Stephan needed to become something great. Even though Stephan carried his heart on his sleeve, he could never really move past the death of Bruce. Never knowing why Bruce "allowed" Stephan to live that day. Every master who watched saw that Bruce had been the stronger and faster of the two. That no matter what Stephan did in that fight, Bruce was able to come back with a great counter. But for some reason, Yao Fei understood. As a master, Yao Fei did everything he could to keep Stephan's mind on the training and mastering Chi. This came to be an issue for the training because of Stephan's mind being elsewhere. After months of trial and error, Yao Fei finally got Stephan to focus all of his mind on training. Giving the "live for him" speech to help get Stephan's mind straight. This helped convince Stephan that no matter what Bruce's choice was, he wanted Stephan to live and continue being the person that he is. And to do that, Stephan has to focus on everything to make himself better. Knowing that Bruce would not want him to be slacking over guilt. Because of that, Stephan finally came to grow and master Chi in every way possible. Now twenty one years old, Stephan has been given permission to continue his studying in Kasaihana City at their university. This is a rare thing to achieve permission of, but because Stephan is smart; Yao Fei had been able to convince the masters to allow him this priveledge. Stephan had come so far with the Breaker Society that they see him now as a prodical son. So giving him the gift to further his education didn't seem so hard in the long run. PeakHuman System *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Peak Human Combat 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:Mixed Martial Artist Category:Martial Artist